


Две недели

by Crazy_Maestro, fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, POV Хакса, драма, постапокалиптическое АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: — И давно ты? — негромко спрашивает он через несколько минут, пялясь на огонь. Из-за тени лицо у него еще причудливее и будто серьезнее.





	Две недели

Глаза под конец дня ломит ужасно. Желудок, если судить по ощущениям, прилип где-то внутри бесполезной тряпкой — это правильно. Стратеги почти постоянно при лагере, им еды выдается меньше, чем следопытам или охотникам. В конце концов, я сам так решил.  
  
Снаружи темно, и после масляной лампы, если просидеть около нее парочку часов, ненадолго слепнешь. Здесь это не страшно.  
  
Я не выдерживаю норму сна. Нет, не так. «Меня зовут Хакс, и я не выдерживаю норму сна». Так эта мысль смотрится поприятнее, с винтажной изюминкой. Нелепая, безусловно. Нужно бы больше двигаться, чаще спать — но кому сейчас легко? Столько всего нужно успеть, колония еще такая молодая. Шаткая, на песке... Жаль ее.  
  
Ну что же, да, снаружи темно — но глаза уже привыкли, можно немного пройтись и залезть к себе в спальник. В личный спальник, я бы попросил. Два метра исключительно моей ткани.  
  
Поясница безбожно чешется, да и плечи тоже. Пытаясь дотянуться на ходу до того самого, нужного участка сантиметр на сантиметр, я натыкаюсь взглядом на фигуру у бочки. Крупная, мужская — скорее всего, это просто Кайло, наш следопыт. Логичнее ограничиться только этим: сейчас в колонии считают не людей, а рабочие руки, острые глаза и ум. Люди где-то за всем этим, и почему Кайло должен быть исключением.  
  
Он гол по пояс и аккуратными движениями зачерпывает из бочки воду, выливая ее на себя. Из этой бочки можно, не запрещается, но он все равно экономит. Наверное, в глубине души я им даже горжусь. Он меня пока не видит: отирается своей замыленной черной рубахой и фыркает, как конь. А потом накидывает ее жгутом себе на шею и отходит к ближайшему костру. Пусто, ночь, караул разошелся по своим постам. Наверное, стоит все так и оставить.  
  
Я все равно подхожу, фыркнув себе под нос. Кайло, вздрогнув, поворачивается и соскальзывает ладонью по склизкому бревну, неловко заваливается.  
  
На его груди россыпью мелкие темно-бурые пятна — такие же, как у меня, мокрые от слизи. И, разумеется, сразу хочется то ли заорать, то ли попытаться выскрести их с его кожи. Но да, почему бы просто не нагнуться и не сжать руку у него на затылке.  
  
Он дергается, не закрывая глаз, смотрит недоуменно, то ли рычит, то ли воет мне в губы и тоже вцепляется.  
  
Уже, конечно, плевать, но это все равно как-то дико и неправильно. Какой-то пир во время чумы. Только оргия, а не пир.  
  
— И давно ты? — негромко спрашивает он через несколько минут, пялясь на огонь. Из-за тени лицо у него еще причудливее и будто серьезнее.  
  
— Не очень. А у тебя сколько осталось?  
  
Не хочется ни слушать, ни слышать, но что теперь поделаешь.  
  
— Две недели где-то, — он пожимает плечами и улыбается. Ободряюще жмет мне руку. — Еще целых две недели.  
  
И что это, что я чувствую сейчас? Триумф? Наверное, его — извращенное, вкуса плесени удовлетворение. Повезло мне. Ему нет. А мне да. Я вообще везучий.  
  
Следопыт Кайло сжимает мою ладонь и довольно планирует свои последние две недели. Скажешь, пожалуй, такому, что тебе осталось дня три-четыре.


End file.
